Big Time Rush On Vacation with a Baby!
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: My name's Layla.I and Kendall have baby girl.We're going on a summer vacation with the guys.Its hard a vacation with a baby?What will happen while they on the vacation?...What the life with drama,tears,fun,memories :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hy Rushers!**  
**I just say that I m not American so if you find misspelling I'm sorry.**  
**Also I love Big Time Rush and I love reading fan fiction's about them.I'm chatting her (SuperSillyStories )and she said to try writing if I want .And I want. So here's the story! Hope you guys like it!**  
**Let me know if you liked it and if you don't please tell me why:)**  
**I think I will update the next chapter in the weekend!And on the week I will try update every 2nd day so lets start the story:**

Hi my name is Layla and my boyfriend/baby's father is Kendall Schmidt you already know him cause he's in a band named Big Time Rush. Me and Kendall are together for 2 years.I can trust him and we're very responsible so when 9 month ago I found out that I was pregnant we keep the baby. After 9 month I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who's 2 month old now.

The summer started 2 weeks ago and we agreed to go on a vacation together with the guys. Theyhave a big beach house in California.  
So we're now all packed together finally. Yesterday was a really rough day cause Mia was up all night and I didn't get any sleep maybe a few hour but Kendall immediately said he will do packing our stuff so I was just had to packing our baby's clothes, her toys,and her favourite pacifier(she can't sleep without it )and a lot of baby stuffs. You made sure you have anything what will you need on the vacation.

Now its 8pm so you have a half hour to get ready with the already fed little Mia. This way you hope she won't be grouchy on the way. You hoped you will have time to take a short nap in the car. You get dressed up Mia into her cute summer dress,she looks at you with her green eyes and you can't help but smile that you have a beautiful,cute baby together with Kendall.  
You told Kendall that you ready to go. Kendall already take out the suitcases into the trunk.I have the baby bag on my shoulder and head out to the car. While Kendall take it from me Mia and put her in the car seat I seat in the car beside her. Kendall shut the car door carefully to don't scare Mia.  
We're on the road for a half-hour and for my lucky Mia is asleep. Now I take the chance and get a little sleep. I feel something shaking me and when I open my eyes I see it's Kendall.

Kendall says, " Baby wake up,we're here."  
Layla answered , "Okay"  
I look around and I saw how beautiful the view is. The house is on the beach so you don't have to walk a lot to reach the sea. That's good.  
Layla asks, "where's Mia?"  
Kendall replies , "Oh don't worry about her,she's already in the house with the guys. They arrived as soon as we were here and I asked them to watch her while I take in our suitcases."  
Layla asks again, " The guys are here and you didn't wake me up?"  
Kendall answers with a cute smie , " Just cause I knew that how tired you were and I want to let you get a little sleep.  
Layla said, "Aww you re so sweet!"  
Kendall , "Cause I love you!"  
Layla , "I love you too."

He was kissing me when Logan came out and asked if we need help. We're broke apart and said : No ,but thank you Logie!

Logan: No problem,anytime! Okay then, I will leave you two lovebirds alone. Logan walked off to back to the house.  
Kendall hugging me from behind and kissing my neck .  
Layla asks, "I think we should go in,not?"  
Kendall pouts, " But I don t want to."

He spuns you around so you are face to face with him. He pouts and makes a puppy face.  
Usually you give in but now you just want to go in and cuddle with Kendall on the bed.  
Layla says, "Kendall please don't do this! You know I can't resist to you plus Mia will be tired if I don't feed her now and put down to bed,you know this and I want to take have a nap with you, so go in to the beach house please! I'm so tired."

Kendall gaves in , "Okay but we will continue this at night ..." he said seductively into your ear as he smirks.  
Kendall lock up the car and you two go in to the beach house.  
You follow Kendall as you look around you see the beach house is huge and look amazing.

Layla: Wow ,guys you don't said this beach house is so modern and big! You smile.

You go over to the guys and say hi to them and give them a big welcoming hug.  
You see Mia in the living room laying on a baby pink blanket,with the guys crowded around her. She enjoys the attention,what she get's from the 5 of you.  
You go over to her and you sit down on the blanket while she reaches out for your hand,you grab her little hand and she smiles widely at you.

To be continued..:)


	2. The lost pacifier

You give Mia a kiss on her cheek and you stand up.

Layla says ," Could you watch her while I make the bed for her upstairs?"

They says, " Yes!"

Just as you made your way to the stairs Carlos suddenly started jumping like a little kid in front of you asking from you , " Can I feed Mia this time,Please ?" He acting really crazy sometimes but you don't mind.

Layla answered , "Yes you can Carlitos!If you need help just ask Kendall."

You go up to Kendall and your's room.(They guys have their own room too) In the huge room there's a double bed ,beside a cute baby crib.(We bought when we found out we're having a baby,so we can come here with Mia too)And also in the room there was a beige couch, a medium-sized cabinet and a brown wardrobe.

I took out Mia's bed sheets and I make the bed for her,and I put her stuffed animal in the corner. I went down cause I can't find Mia's pacifier anywhere.I looked in her suitcase but I didn't find it.I started worry.I runned down and I saw them watching Spongebob (Mia lovesthe show,she always starts kicking with her feet and clapping with her tiny hands ) Carlos was on the floor with Mia,James passed out on one of the arm chairs while Kendall watched Mia's reaction for SpongeBob,Logan was on his phone logged on twitter.

I'm sure they heard me cause they shot their heads up.I saw on Kendall's a worried look.

Kendall asks , "What's wrong babe?"

Layla answers , "I searched everywhere but I didn't know where it is?Please say you know where is her favourite pacifier."

Kendall just smiled .But you didn't know why.

Kendall says with a slight chuckle , " On the way here I kept with me incase she would want it in the car,I left in the car I just forgot to tell you.

YOu sigh of relief as Kendall goes out to get Mia's pacifier.

Layla asks , "Did you fed her?"

Carlos says ,"Yes,she was really hungry! he answers as you see she's half-asleep. You pick her up,holding to your chest. She cuddles up to you.

You wait till Kendall comes back,he goes over to you and Mia tries to grab her pacifier.

Kendall cooes ,. "Aww My little angel tired?:)" and he caresses her face and he hands to her the pacifier. Mia grabs it with her small hands and puts it in her mouth and lying on your shoulder with closed eyes.

Layla says , " Since this little girl didn't slept at night,she may really tired now."

You take her up to your's room and put down Mia to sleep wrapping the blanket around her small body as you look down at her how peacefully she sleeps.

you grab the baby monitors and put one on the nightstand and turn it on while you take with yourself the other that you went downstairs and put on the café table the baby monitor you hear laughing from the kitchen.

So you go in and get's surprised on what you see.

The guys making lunch,Kendall cooks lasagna while James and Logan set the table up. They saw you and they said that they make it instead of you ,now you don't need to deal with it. During lunch you started a small talk about what you guys wanna do next,since James really wanted to go surf,you all agreed that you go to the beach after Mia's nap time is over.


	3. Beach

After lunch the guys put the dishes into the dishwasher and you picked ,put a movie on and as soon as you want to push the play button the guys come in and sit down on the armchairs or couch ,Kendall come up beside you, you pu your head on his guys enjoyed the noticed you asleep and he took upstairs ans laid you down on the kissed your forehead and said I love you.

For a while the guys had enjoy a good time with a movie and talking with each stopped heard crying from the baby monitor,Kendall went in the room and saw Mia kicking with his feet and crying in her made his way to the crib and picked up soon Kendall started singing to her she stopped crying as she settled down, she only whimpered handed to her appease towel what she caught it with his small hand and embraced it.

Kendall come down on the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to make her a hold the bottle to her mouth and she started drinking looked up to see Logan standing on the door frame watching him.

Kendall : What?

Logan:I just thinking maybe we should let Layla blows out herself and we can go out to the beach with do you think?

Kendall: Yeah,its sounds cool cause she's really told the guys to get ready while a finish to eat we can go.

Logan: Kay!What she needs on the beach?

Kendall: She only needs baby food,sunscreen and the baby bag what is in our you bring down these things and put it in them together into the baby bag?

Logan: Sure,no problem.

Kendall :Thanks ! he says as Mia finishes her bottle.

Kendall put it in the sink and heads up to change Mia sundress into a cute baby swimpant.

After she was already in her swimsuit he put her in the crib while he went to the bathroom to change into his swimpant .Once he was done he picked they meet the boys in the living quickly write a note to Layla :

**_I hope you slept well babe!:)_**

**_We went to the beach and Mia's with_**** us.****_ :) If you want then join us!_**

**_Love_**

**_Kendall xxx_**

The view was beautiful .

James run into the water with his surf board while the rest of the guys put down the towels and put down the towel Kendall put down Mia on took off her sundress so she only in a swimpant and a pink hat on her head.

Carlos see how well James can suddenly became sad.

Carlos :I want to surf like James but i don't know how to surf. He pouts.

Logan:Then go ask him to teach you!Just go Carlos, it will be will be fine James there will be with you. He said to Carlos while smeared Mia with sunscreen.

They sit down on the towels and they finally managed to get Carlos to go to surf

They watched that James standing in the water as Carlos on the board and James told him what to do..Carlos was got into the routine Mia play with the sand in front of Kendall and sitting in the sand when the water hits her leg and she turned her head to noticed that and told Kendall to take a picture as Kendall went over to first Mia started crying a little so Logan went over to Carlos who's coming out of the water near starts splash the water on him.

Carlos:Woah!Dude!What are you doing?

Logan: Showing Mia that the water is funny!She cried when the water hit her leg when she was playing with the sand.

Logan turned saw Kendall holding her while she is Logan grab a yellow sand bucket and fill up with water and pours on Carlos.

Carlos: What was that for? he asked as they started a big splash war.

Kendall got on the occasion and put down started to crawl towards the she went too far Kendall picked her up and put in his lap and Mia started to play with the water.

She smiled when James went out of the water to grab the baby float.(A week ago they went to Carlos's place and they had a great time in the pool and she was in the pool for the first time they don't know how will react Mia but when they put Mia into the baby float she loved it cause she was able to splashing the water into their face and when Mia splashed the water Carlos always made a silly face every time)

James hold the baby float while Kendall put her had a good its started to get late they packed the stuffs and headed to back to the house.


	4. The pictures (not a chapter) Sorry :)

I wanted to put pictures in the story but i cant ( i tried a lot but nothing).I posted on wattpad my story and if you want to check out the cute pictures to the 3rd chapter then you can!

There's the link: story/3682143-big-time-rush-on-a-vacation-with-a-baby

Thanks for the reviews its means a lot ! :)

I see the preview yesterday and i noticed the wrong spellings so i will be more attentive.


	5. A hard day ending with a perfect night

You woke up at around 6pm and noticed that you're not cuddle up with Kendall on the couch go see nobody in the you sit down on the couch you see a note on the café table .You picked it up and read it :

**_I hope you slept well babe!:)_**

**_We went to the beach and Mia's with_**** us.****_ :) If you want then join us!_**

**_Love_**

**_Kendall xxx_**

You wanna go but instead you stay in the house and start cook 10 minutes later the guys open the terrace look up and see James and Carlos holding their surf board,Kendall holds Mia and Logan carrying the baby bag.

Layla:How was it? you asked smiling.

Kendall: It was so much that Mia scared from the cool water and cried so Logan started to splash Carlos and they ended up in a splash should have seen Carlos face !

You all start laughing expect shot angry glares at you.

James: Dude ! Calm down it was just a joke!Right Logan?

Logan: Yes, besides I just want to show Mia if you play with the water that can funny.

Layla : Sorry Carlos ! you go over and hug him.

Carlos:Its okay. he said with a small smile.

Layla: Then we're good?

Carlos: Yes we're,I can not mad at you Layla! he smiles

Layla:Aww Carlitos!Now boys put down the stuffs and then come eat!You shout to them as they go up to change.

You make Sweet Potato Apple Mash to pour it to her plastic Winnie The Pooh bowl.

The boys came down and Kendall put Mia in the high chair.

Everyone started eat as you fed Mia you eat you all finished dinner Carlos offers the washing-up.

You thanks him as picking up Mia after James wiped off the food of her face.

YOu go up to give a bath to her up after you undress her .Kendall let letid water in the baby tub,you put her in the bathtub and hold her so she's you gave a bath to Mia you dried her put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

The guys watch something in the TV ,holding Mia you go over to the couch where Kendall sits.

You sit down beside him and he put his hand on your laying on his shoulder.

30 minutes passed when Kendall whisper to your ear

Kendall:Let's finish what we started on the morning when we arrived.

Layla: We can't do this now Kendall!I love you and I would love to but we're not alone.

Kendall: They already watching the TV for a while now , they will be fine. You see Kendall smirking at you .

You didn't notice when Kendall look towards the boys and they nod to let him know to just go.

You two went up to your's room and had an amazing night just you two Mia's born you were hardly together alone for a night like waited for this for a long time already. It was a beautiful night for you two. It was perfect.

P.S Because of the school I won't update so soon just like before.I wanted to post these chapters early ( I would have written the 2nd and 3rd chapter on the next week) cause maybe I just can put up the next chapter on Wednesday. I will try update as soon as I can.

I would never thought that i will get more than 150 reader about 2 day! SO THanks for reading! Love


	6. What's going on here?

YOu woke up by Kendall kissing your neck and feel two strong arms on your waist, holding you smile and turn around so you're face to face with still his hand on your waist.

Kendall:Good Morning beautiful!

Layla:Morning babe. - You kiss him.

Anyway where's Mia?

Kendall : She's spend the night with the boys downstairs,Why?

Layla:You left it for them for the night to watch Mia!?She's a little baby who's wakes up many time in the night!They will be mad Kendall don't you think?!

Now you're upset cause you really know that if they watched her they didn't sleep much you really didn't want to doing with this them get up from the bad and put on your fluffy night robe.

Kendall want to grab your wrist but you run away from him to see the boys.

Kendall follows you tries to say you just go down.

The guys already see Logan feeding Mia (she's still in her pajamas )while James help Carlos making breakfast.

(Waffles,pancake,egg,toast and bacon.)

Layla: Morning guys!And im so sorry about what happened last night.

James and Carlos turns around and Logan look at up you.

They had a confused look on their face as they look at each other,they don't know what's happening.

Logan:What are you talking about?Nothing wrong happened.

James+Carlos: Yeah!

Kendall just stood there cause didn't want to get her even more upset.

James:Dude why is she mad?

You cut off Kendall .

Layla:Cause of Kendall left Mia with you to watch her!

Carlos:Kendall you didn't tell her?

Kendall : No,because she didn't let me explain. Look Layla,me and the guys planned this we have a night alone just two of us while they watch said its okay and.. you cut him off

Layla :YOu planned this ? Ohh .. I'm so sorry guys im really sorry...

Layla: I thought Kendall just want spend a night with me and he was yesterday morning really horny and I thought he didn't think and he just wanted me cause we weren't a long time ago together...,and he want to left Mia with you .

You start cry .You think to yourself _: __**I was so stupid!I was really thought Kendall would do that?**__ Of course :__**NO.**_

I hope you like this chapter Bye :) Maybe its short but i this came up in the school so i wrote down :)


	7. I'm sorry

**Reminder**

Layla: I thought Kendall just want spend a night with me and he was yesterday morning really horny and I thought he didn't think and he just wanted me cause we weren't a long time ago together...,and he want to left Mia with you .

You start cry .You think to yourself _: __**I was so stupid!I was really thought Kendall would do that?**__ Of course :__**NO.**_

* * *

(Listen this song while you read this chapter : You are everything-Matthew West) :)

You looked at the were not capable to look at them ,you were ashamed because what you said.

As you staring the floor, you felt someone placing his index finger under your chin and lift up your was Kendall.

You looked into his eyes and quickly turned your head away.

Kendall:Hey!Please lok at 's okay.

Layla: No, it's not Kendall!This is not okay, not at all! - You said to him with tears your eyes.

Layla:We're together for a 1 year now and i thought you only want to have sex with me yesterday and didn't thought about what will be with Mia.

I'm so sorry...How I could have thought this?!

Kendall: Babe!Look at me!You apologized already and I forgave ?Now please don't do this

Layla: I-I can't...

You run up with tear drops flow down your face.

You closed the door quickly with the key in the door.

You slid down leaning against the door.

**_Maybe this for the guys was a little you felt you betrayed him..and this feeling was terrible.._**

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mia flickers with his little tiny eye and does not understand it what happens around her.

When her mommy run up she start to cry to let them notice herself.

Kendall pick her up to start tries to calm her she wants her mommy who's isn't there...

Boys go try talk with Layla I have to changer her diaper.

While Kendall puts her into clean.

You hear the guys talking trough the door but you didn't respond.

You want to be only alone now for a while.

Pls review if you want me to continue the story! :) Love


	8. Something's wrong Part 1

After Kendall changed Mia's diaper he went to see that they managed to get you out but they didn't succed unfortunately.

Kendall:She still didn't came out?

James:Sorry bro but she didn't even speak to us..

Kendall: Hey babe! It's me please open the door.

No answer...

Kendall start to worry but Logan reassured him ,she didn't answer cause she maybe fall put food in front of the door if you're realized that you won't come out for a while.

* * *

**_3 hours_**** Later...**

You wake up and everything came back what you did.

You were able to talk with you want someone's advice and just talk with somebody.

Your parent's on a trip so you don't talk with just one person left and this person was Momma have a good relationship with Kendall's mom she like a 2nd mom to you.

Finally you found your phone you called Momma Schmidt.

After few rings she picked up

M.S. : Hello?

Layla:Hi it's just me Layla. You said

M.S. :Hi sweetheart!How it's going the vacation?You guys have fun?

Layla: Actually ..this is what i want to talk with you about if i don't disturb you - You tries not cry

M.S.: You don't disturb. So what happened?You're okay?

Layla: I did a mistake..

You couldn't hold your teart anymore ,you start sobbing.

You tell her calmed you felt better.

M.S. :Oh honey listen,I know how you feel but i promise this isn't as big problem as you think!And you said sorry and he said he forgave you..You love him and he loves you and it was just a misunderstanding and you didn't mean ?

I think you should just calm down and move on for me. Can you do this?

Layla: Of course you said smiling

M.S. : Believe me everything will be talk to 're worried about you very much.

Layla:Thank you Momma Schmidt.

M.S. :You're welcome sweetheart. I'm glad that I helped!

After you said goodbye and hang up.

To be continued...:)


	9. Something's wrong Part 2

Putting down your phone on the sat up in the bed and you went to the mirror to look at yourself. You look right now you don't care about only important thing was to talk with said what you said and you can't take it back.

_You sure that he already worried himself to death._

Your mascara was eyes was puffy because of the crying.

After you washed your face ,you went down to talk with the have to but a part of you don't want to.

You slowly turn the key in the open the door.

As you went down on the stairs you stop when you heard the guys talking about you.

You stood in the bottom of the stairs. Pic: ( murphyhideawayDOTcom/images/loft-to-lrDOTjpg )

The couch was in front of the the guys didn't saw that you were there.

Kendall was sitting on Mia's was laying on this:

( i01DOTiDOTaliimgDOTcom/wsphoto/v0/657407863/Be-babyline-baby-toy-game-pad-game-blanket-crawling-blanket-fitness-rackDOTjpg )

and played with the love it because every time when she shake it ,it was had a rattling sound and her age the babies founds interesting the new sounds.

You smiled as you heard her cute laugh and saw her the rest of the boys expect Carlos sat on the was bend down to Mia.

Kendall:I love and know her but that's not is 's something behind this.I feel.

James: She had these times a few times so just give a little time for buddy?

Kendall:But what if something happened?She got hurt and she didn't tell me?

You have a 's true.

Something big and nobody knows about it.

**What do you think?**

**What's her big secret? Review! ;) xx**


	10. The secret is revealed

**I have a lot of homework to do still ,and I had i little time for write this chapter so here we go : **

* * *

You didn't tell the guys about your secret .You don't want to tell them cause if they found out they would hurt so much especially Kendall.

As you hear Kendall say :

_But what if something happened?She got hurt and she didn't tell me?_

You were not able to listen them any longer you stood there as tears started forming in your eyes.

You rushed up on the stairs and in into the bathroom , you didn't even closed the door.

You sobbed leaning against the tub.

The boys may have heard it because within seconds they were standing in the hold Mia in his head was on his shoulder and she hugged Carlos's neck.

Kendall hurried up to you, kneeled down and hugged you really hugged him back.

You leaned into his chest and just sobbed.

James:Will you tell us finally what's happening Layla? - he said with an angry voice.

You understand it why he was so mad , and it felt so bad.

Carlos+Logan:**James! **

James:What she just say sorry all day and we didn't even know why! He shouted.

Kendall:Babe tell me what's wrong.I hate see you like this and I can't help you!Layla please!

_You can't hide it longer,you have to tell them the whole story._

Layla:Okay ... everything started when we announce we're together your sweet Rushers sent to me mean tweets when Kendall told the whole world that we're when he tweeted that I'm pregnant they all has been even tweeted me like to kill yourself or you didn't deserve Kendall or you didn't good enough to him and etc.I keep it this whole thing inside and when today I said that to you I felt like they're right.

I felt worthless!You know what it feels like when the whole world hate you?! - You shouted and cried.

This is what a didn't want to tell you...

They all looked shocked.

_I knew this would happen if I tell them._

Kendall:Oh my god!Babe this is so bad you got hurt and you don't tell me?

Kara:Nope... you say quietly

Can you forgive me?

Kendall : Yes I forgive you But promise me one someone hurt you please tell me then I can fend you?Alright?

Kara:Alright Kendall.I promise. You look into his can see that you mean it.

Carlos?: This isn't was nice of them if they do this to you then they aren't Rushers anymore if they are true Rushers they need to respect you .We need to fix this really fast.

James:Yes !Don't listen to them okay?They're just jealous of you.

Kendall : Cause I have the most beautiful ,most amazing mom also girlfriend in the whole 're 're can't do anything that would separate will be okay.I promise. He kisses you.

Logan: I can't believe they could do this with you!

Carlos:Don't worry we wouldn't let them doing this with you anymore!

**I will update as soon as I school it's really it's half-year and everything is harder now for a lot homework :/** Wow more than 450 reader ! Thank you guys It's feel really good!


	11. Funny evening

They take out their phones and logged on twitter..

( I don't own this tweets )What they tweeted:

TheCarlosPena: (Your twitter name) Welcome to the crazy family girl. We love you! *instagram link to a picture of you and Carlos here*

1Logan Henderson: I love you (ytn)! Welcome to the family :) *link to stareee picture of you and logan here*

jamesmaslow: this is the first time I've tweeted about something other than Fox. Feel honored beautiful! (ytn) *link to who says a picture of you and James*

and finally. The best one.

HeffronDrive: I love you beautiful! I always have, and I always will! We'll make it though this together. :)

You read their tweets .The boys always could put on a smile on your face. :)

Just like they did it now. You love them so MUCH!

Kendall I love you so much!And you to guys!

YOu hug him so tight

Kendall: Babe ,I can't breathe..

You chuckle and let him.

After that you hugged Carlos,Logan and James too.

Logan: Okay now we are settled this now we should eat something cause its getting late and I'm starving.

Kendall:Go change into something comfy and then come down okay?

Layla:I will be down in a minute! You say as you run down the hall to your's put on this :

( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=68904366 ) after that you went down.

You smelt something really good!

Carlos and James played with Mia on the Logan helped to Kendall in the kitchen.

YOu walked behind them,slipped your arms around his waist putting your head on his shoulder.

Kendall:Hi honey. He said continuing the cooking

Logan:Hey Lacey!You're feeling better? he asks smiling when he noticed you.

Layla:Yes Logie-Bear!Much Better. YOu said with a smirk.

_Cause he always become embarrassed when he heard this his face turning red._

__You like teasing him. :D

Logan: What did you just said?! He asks with a light pink face.

You just laughed at him. He stopped mixing the food then you looked at him when he started to chase you.

You two chasing each other for a few minutes when James walk in the kitchen. (James only came for a glass of water.)

James:Woah!Guys stop! - he laughs

You pay your attention to stopped and didn't notice Logan caught you. Logan picked up you,you start slapping him and kicking. Layla : Put me down!LOGAN!

To be continued.. :)


	12. Good times

Logan:No!I told you to not use this nickname!

You continue kicking and creaming.

Layla:Help!Kendall ,James PLEASE! you said with chuckling very much.

Kendall: And when last time I asked for help you didn't help me, now you asking me to help yoou ? He said smirking.

Layla:Okay I'm sorry Logan just please put me down!

Logan putted you down after you said you're sorry.

Layla:Thanks - you smiling

James:Finally ,you two are so ridiculous.

Layla :But you love us Right? You teased him

James: Of course , silly.

Kendall : Dinner's ready!

Carlos walk in the kitchen holding Mia.

Carlos:Can I feed her this time ? as he stroke her immiadetly loved her for the first time when they saw in the smile and you can see her dimples they're same just like Kendalls.

You said yes to Carlos and made Mia's handed to him the of you had a great dinner.

Meanwhile you guys had dinner you saw Carlos trying to put into her she didn't take it in the feeding bottle. He tried and nothing.

Carlos: Little Mia you need to eat for Carlos.

That was always eating properly.

You tried too but she didn't want to eat even if you tried feed her.

Layla:Sweetie please eat a little.-You started to worry.

Layla: Why she didn't want eat? You start cry

Kendall: Calm down,okay?We will try please stop crying! - He said softly

Layla :Okay. You said sniffling

YOu put the dishes into the dishwasher.

The guys settled down on the couch.

They were watch something when you walked in. James suggested a movie .You did a movie night.

Layla:Want somebody helping take a bath to Mia?

I will! Carlos said bouncing.

You left Mia to Carlos to bath you made a new bottle and gathered what she need after if he bathed her.

You put down them on the sink.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

Layla: GUYS! Some up here!

They all rushed up to see what's happening.

YOu all start laughing so hard.

Why?! Carlos was soak. :P

James: I have to take a pic .. Smile Carlitos! Then he took a pic about Carlos with Mia in the baby tub.

Logan:Dude what the hell happened ? He asks, laughing.

Kendall:How you do this though?

Carlos: She was kicking with her arms and feet all trough while I washed her.I couldn't make her is what happened. - He said angrily,but as he saw your looks he couldn't help but laughed with you .

Don't blame me it was all your's litlle angel ?

After this you all went to sleep.


	13. Where's Kendall?

Layla woke up at 8 pm. She still with close eyes she stretches and she felt Kendall didn't lied beside her.

Slowly you opened your eyes as you look what time is it. It was only 8 the hell Kendall went at this early? You asking yourself.

You get up and see Mia still asleep in her quietly went down to not wake up the others.

You see Kendall sitting on the couch with in one hand a coffee ,he had his mobile put on speaker on the caffè he is talks to somebody.

You go over behind him wrapping your arms around his waist from behind and kissing his neck.

He try to concentrate on to the phone.

He lets out a moan. You giggle.

?: You two having fun? You hear from the phone

Layla:Kevin is that you? - you say surprised. You didn't saw Kendalls family for a month now. YOu missed them

Kevin : Yupp , Layla this is me!Guess what?

Layla: Just say it Kev! :)

Kevin : Someone is horny , isn't ?!

Layla: Shut up. Kay?

Kevin : Ok ,now that we talked over Kendall that I will visit you will be really cool see you again.

Layla : Really,that's awesome then see you tomorrow! Bye

Kevin:Yeah!Bye

You two making out for like half hour when you hear somebody clear his throat.

Your face turn up light shape of pink,it's so embarrassed for you this, you always did this in the room so the boys don't have to watch it.

Carlos:Ohh man!Early in the morning? Get a room! - he say,laughing

U two don't stop it. You smile into the kiss.

Finally you managed to break away from the kiss.

Short chapter i know but hope you like it! :)


	14. Kevin's Here!

**Okay,its gonna take me a while to think about where the story should continue,but I tried to continue,if you have ANY idea,please tell me and I'm gonna use it ! :)**

**( I don't have ideas for this story at all :/ **

**One Day Later :**

You was in the bedroom,laying on the bed listen music,Mia beside you playing with her toy when you heard the door opens.

Looked up and saw Logan. As Logan peeked in,and saw Mia,his lips turned into a smile.

Logan : I just came up to tell you that we're gonna pick up Kevin from the airport,and on the way we'll pass the store,so you need anything?- he asked smiling.

You: Just tell Kendall that she needs diaper,I hope he's gonna know what diaper type she needs!- you said with a chuckle.

Logan : Got it! - he walked down,leaving open the door,so the fresh air from outside could circulate.

You turned your attention back to your baby.

You : You wanna have some fun?- you cooed to her. She responded with a giggle and her legs kicking in excited,like she would understand it what you just asked from her. It was so cute.

So I picked her up,leaving my Ipod on the bed,and carried her to the bathroom. Once I undressed I picked her up and settled her in the baby tub. Filled with water,and just for making it funnier,I poured into the water a half bottle of bath foam,and in a second the water started foaming.

She let out an excited shriek as she looked around in the tab,around her the tab was full with bubbles,wherever she turned her head. She was clapping with her hand,squirt a small dose of foam on you. First you shocked,but as you saw her smile you began to laugh with her.

* * *

Kendall's Pov.

It's gonna be so great to see one of my brother after 1 long month.

Now we are here at the LAX airport,waiting for his plane to land. Till we waited Carlos couldn't resist himself and ended up running around in the waiting area,which was soembarrassing,meanwhile Logan was on his phone doing something and James was doing something.

I just stood there at the window from where you were able to see when the planes landed or take off from the ground,it was interesting to see. Then I saw a plane land,then I heard as the woman from the information desk says into the microphone : "The plane from California landed, please wait to the passengers at the 3rd gate! Thank you"- the woman introduced.

I managed to collect the guys and went to the 3rd gate. A lots of people walked out,and none of them was my brother. Just when I thought he got lost,I spotted him,and not just only him,he was carrying Yuma's carrier.

I rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug.

Kev : Can't breathe.. - he said laughing. I let him go and bent down to open the carrier,pick up Yuma. She cuddle up to me as much as it was possible from a little pig. I petted her then we walked out to the car after the guys greeted him with bro hugs.

I driven,Carlos was in the passenger seat,moving uncomfortable in his seat,while the guys sat in the back.

On the way back to the holiday house,I went into the Walmart to buy diapers for Mia,meanwhile the guys stayed in the car.

* * *

I was on the couch laying,on top of me with the wet haired Mia.

You : You and mommy had fun,right? - you cooed to her. She let out a small shriek,reaching for your hair,what was released (this is the right word? LOL I don't know )

I grabbed her small hand before she could grab my hair- No baby girl,it's gonna be hurt to mommy if you do that.- You said softly.

She looked down at her hand and just smiled widely. I heard as the door opened and saw the guys walked in. Mia turned his head slowly to see what's happening. When he saw Kevin she got really excited and clapped with her hands.

I got up from the couch,still holding Mia on my waist,walking over to Kevin.

He greeted me with a big hug.

Kevin : Hi Layla! It's been forever! She grew bigger since when the last time you guys brought her over. - he said reaching for her. You handed to her,and she immediately burrowed her head in Kev's neck.

Kendall : yep! She's growing so fast.- he added with a chuckle. Everyone laughed on his statement after it you showed Kevin his room,while the guys got changed for the beach.

Kevin : Thanks! Then I'll see you soon I guess.- he said as he went and put his suitcase down on his bed.

YOu : I'm gonna let you rest,the flight must really exhausting,are you hungry ? I can make you something.- you offered.

Kevin : No,I already eat on the plane but thanks!

You : Ok,then.- you said and closed the door,walking in to your's room to get ready for the beach day with the guys and Mia.

**Okay,there was the next chapter,I hope you like it,I'm gonna upload whenever i have a little free time,but please be patient with me,cause if even I have an idea its hard to describe it when your mother language is not English :P**

**So I wanna thanks for to whoever reading this story also just like my others! xo**


	15. I'm the Winner!

**Since you were excited that I uploaded this story,I thought I will continue this story no matter what,if it takes me a while to get ideas then I'll wait then write,but either way,you gonna get updates :)**

**A few hours later: **

You got Mia,Kendall her stuffs and the guys carried the food,cause you guys planned to spend the day on the beach. It is a close,summer day with 93 degrees. Though the house was on the beach it was still unbearable to you all,especially to the little Mia. She asked for her sippy every time,she was playing in the sand for an hour then she walked up to you and drank then she went back to play with the sand and the water. She really enjoyed it being close to the water and laugh on the guys who were on the water deep inside surfing,or at least trying to do it. When the guys noticed Mia watched them they made silly faces what made her giggle and hiccup after a time. They loved acting funnily even more when they had audience.

The guys were teaching each other how to surf. You could tell who was the best in it. Of course James. He was surfing for a really long time,when he had time he went down to the beach and enjoyed the cool waves what about in La was no lack. You just laid on your stomach on your beach towel tanning,and look after Mia who was sitting in the sand with a sand shovel and sand bucket building a little heap.

Non of a sudden somebody splashed your back with water. You lifted your head,turning back to look over on your shoulder. It was Kevin with a HUGE water gun.

You : Don't ev.- you got cut off by another water jet. He held against you the gun,holding you in fear. Well,it wasn't really fear,it was pretty funny actually.

You waited a second then you got up and sprinted after Kevin who ran in the water to the guys in case you wanna jump on him. Probably the guys will take his side. After all they are guys and they have to stick together. Even they have a stupid code for it. Mia wasn't alone,she got a few new friends and their moms were there,so it was not a problem that you ran after Kev.

Kendall was on the board what Logan hold for him till he get on it and stood up. Then he let go Kendall's surfboard. This is when Kevin rushed up to them,okay it was more than swimming than walking but whatever.

Kevin : HELP! -he asked for help from the guys despairingly. He hid behind James,cause he was much stronger than any of them.

Logan : Kevin!-he said glad of that he joined to them.

Kendall : Hey bro! - he gave a wave to his brother.

You : Oh,Kevin is a chicken!- you tried to enrage him. It's worked. He came out behind James. Splashing you with the water gun. Now you were the one who tried make an escape,you looked around quickly then you saw Kendall's glance and you got an idea,he related and held out for you his arm. He pulled you up to his board and he paddled away with you on it.

Kendall : Why is Kevin wants to kill you?- he asked with a chuckle and continued paddle with his arms.

You : Hey! He attacked me first! You should worry about me. - you said like you would be deffended,pouting.

Kendall : Oh,my babe is grumpy? How cute is that - he teased you with a huge smirk all over on his face. For answering what he said to you,you pushed him off the surfboard into the water with a huge smirk. Now he got back what he did.

Kendall : HEY! What was that for?-he asked playfully,wiping away the water of his eyes,face. In the next second you got pulled in the water by Kendall. You jumped on him and showed him under the water.

The guys catched up to you guys when you came up to the surface.

James : Who's the winner?- he laughed on you two and how silly you were.

You said proudly raising your hand is the air victoriously : I won!

Kendall : NO! I saved you from Kevin,what means I won!-he was trying with a stupid excuse,reason.

You : Excuse me?!- you said with a giggle. You knew really well Kendall that he hates losing,but you loved teasing him. It was very funny.

Kendall picked you up by your waist and put you down on the surfboard. He climbed beside you and he offered that you two won at the same time.

You take his offer and had a deal with him.

You : But now,I should go back to Mia. I left her with one of her best friends mom.

Kendall : Guys I take her out then I'll be back. Try not kill each other like this two wanted do till I come back okay?-he chuckled.

**Short I know,but still its a chapter and I'm busy with everything,so I'm happy that I still could update this chapter to you guys :D**


	16. Eating Out,Sickness

**Have a nice Summer :D ! Woo-Hoo**

**Enjoy !**

**_''Later,still the same day''_**

Logan Pov.

Since we didn't plan anything for the night,I said to the guys that we should go out eat somewhere. They said it's a great idea,so we are getting ready for leaving for the restaurant. I came out of the bathroom,in nothing but a towel around my waist,when Carlos burst trough the door. I jumped a little,when I saw Carlos standing in front of me,it was quite weird,and uncomfortable.

Logan said , "Oh gosh! Can't you knock?!"

Carlos said , " oh sorry,anyway can you lend me a shirt for tonight? I can't find mine."

Logan says , " Sure,I have a white one and a black one wich one you want?" I went over to his wardrobe holding up the two shirt,so Carlos could choose.

Carlos replied , "The white one please." Carlos shot a 'thank you' smile to Logan,take out of his hand the shirt and rushed out of Logan's room as quickly as he came in. If you live with Carlos you get use to it after a time. It's not a big thing.

* * *

Layla Pov.

I bustled in the bathroom,trying to do my hair in a rush cause I was watching Mia till Kendall got dress up.

To Kendall the dressing didn't take more than 10 minutes,unlike to you. You just picked out your outfit what you will wear for the night,also you put together for Mia a cute outfit,what was fancy,but still simple for a hot summer night.

You put on your dress,put on some lipstick and mascara to emphasize your eyes and your lips.

The only thing left was your hair,it was still wet. You were standing in front of the mirror trying out some hairstyle,thinking which one you should choose,but simply you couldn't decide.

You peeked out of the bathroom saying , " Babe,could you come here for a second?"

Kendall heard you and answered , " I'm here!" He stood in front of you in an instant,checking you out.

Kendall said , " You look so pretty tonight,just like always" He planted a kiss on your lips,he pulled back and asked,

" So why you called me?" He didn't understand it exactly why you wanted him to help you.

Without a word you pointed with your finger on your wet,messy hair. He handed you Mia then he left you there.

You didn't know what he was doing,until after minutes he came back with James. James shot you a smile what you reciprocated. Kendall made a step towards you,taking back Mia. He was rocking her on his waist keeping Mia calm.

Kendall said , " I told James that you having troubles and he said he can help so I leave you two alone." He smiled at you,walking back into the room.

Even you yourself surprised on James work,he did an amazing job on your hair,you couldn't believe to your eyes.

You was still in shock for a bit when you said to James , " Omg,thank you James,this is amazing!"- you attacked him with a big hug.

James answered with a smile , " Any time! Now let's go." He pulled you out of the bathroom,to the room where Kendall was laying on the bed with Mia on his chest,who was sleeping. He saw you coming out and said , " You look super gorgeous!Wow, How did you do that James?"

James just shrugged his shoulders,like it wouldn't be a big deal. Right then Carlos walked into the room with Kevin and Logan.

Carlos asked , " Can we go?" He was already dressed up in a white shirt with a grey sweater unbuttoned and a beige jeans. Kevin was wearing a light blue T-shirt,white pants and a choose 180 necklace and Logan was wearing a black,tight shirt wich showed his big muscles. Also he had on a white jacket,and some jeans. They all looked really good.

You grabbed your purse,phone,keys and Mia's baby bag,Kendall climbed off the bed,taking your hand into his while he was carrying the sleeping Mia on himself in a baby carrier. He looked really hot with all the baby things on him,he was a sexy dad and you loved it. You all went down to get into the car. Since it was 6 of us we couldn't fit into 1 car so me with Mia,Kendall and Kevin went with our car,while James,Carlos and Logan went with Logan's car.

Logan went in front of us on the road,cause he had GPS and we wasn't in this restaurant before,so we needed somebody to guide us to the restaurant. We got there in 45 minutes. The restaurant seemed really expensive,but it was really beautiful. It's called 'Quince' .

Kendall and Logan parked down in the park lot,we all got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

The waitress lead us to the table what Logan already reserved for us. We sat down and ordered our lunch. They brought our dishes and we all started eat.

Logan asked , " This is the first time when Mia is actually don't sleeps,I remember last time when we tried out the Italian Restaurant she was sound asleep."

You said , " Yeah,that was funny,then Carlos began to put on her face fries but she was still sleeping." You laughed on the sweet memory. Suddenly you felt as your stomach goes into a knot as a nauseous feeling hit you. You covered your mouth with your hand and ran into the restaurant's restroom. You rushed in front of a wc and give it out what you had in your stomach. This is when Kendall walked in with a worried look. Once you done with the puke you stood up went to the sink and washed out your mouth.

Kendall went over to you and pulled you into a hug,you snuggled into his chest your head.

Kendall asked , " You want to go home?" You nodded a small,letting him know that you want to go home. He supported you back to the table where the guys were waiting for information about what happened.

Kevin asked, " You don't look too good,are you okay?

Kendall answered instead of you , " No,she got sick in the restroom so I'll just take her home,are you guys gonna stay here?"

Carlos : I think we all should go if she's sick,we still can come back another time." You seriously didn't plan this,but also you didn't want to ruin their night,so you spoke , " Guys,I'll be fine,you stay here while I go home." You picked up your purse from the table and just as you put on your jacket Kevin rushed up to your side.

Kevin said, " If you really want us to stay here at least let me take you home and stay with you,I can't let my 'sister' has be alone when she's sick." He grabbed his jacket,said bye to the guys then he helped you out to the car.

On the way out another nausea hit you,you stopped for a moment put out your arm stopping Kevin in his trail,and you closed your eyes. He noticed that you're not okay at all.

He asked worried , " You won't puke right here,right?" You shook your head "no".

Kevin said , " Then let's get you out of here." He put his arm around your shoulder,pulling you to his chest,giving you a kiss on your head. All you could heard was camera flashes everywhere.

A quiet "damn it!" escaped of your mouth. Kevin still held you blocking with his hands the camera flashes what just would make you feel more sick. Quickly he unlocked the car and opened the door for you,you got in then he rushed over to the driver's side climbing in the car driving away...

**Hope you guys like this chapter :) Something going on between Kevin and Kendall's girlfriend or he was just being really nice with her,and if so then what's gonna happen? The rumors will tear apart Kendall and his girlfriend relationship? You'll find out in the next chapters ;)**


	17. Sickness

**Here's the next chapter :) Just Enjoy:D**

Kendall's Pov.

Kevin took Zoe home while we stayed in the restaurant and tried enjoy the night. Soon we headed home too. We got into the car and Logan drove us back to our beach house. Once Logan parked down the car we climbed out of the car.

I carried Mia while the guys followed me to the entrance.

I opened the front door to the beach house and the sight what welcomed us made me worried. Kevin was kneeling beside the couch holding a bucket for Zoe as she puke roughly into it. She looked so badly.

" Babe if you would told that you're this sick we would come home instantly." - I said worriedly taking a sit on the couch edge,caressing her hair meanwhile I still had in my arms Mia. Once she finished vomiting I told her ," I'll give a shower to Mia and put down her sleep then I'll came back and we can cuddle" - I give a big kiss on her forehead. She buried her face into my chest not wanting to let me go. Mia took the chance and reached for her mommy, but I stopped her in her movement," No baby girl,mommy is sick you can only give a goodnight kiss to her then we go upstairs it's bedtime" She nodded smiling,giving a kiss to her momma's cheek.

Zoe had energy to pull her daughter into a hug and held her tight for a minute. Kendall took her back and the two went up.

I showered Mia really fast then I put her down to bed. I waited till she fall asleep then I came down to the living room where the guys helped to Kevin with the very sick Zoe.

" Guys, I'll stay up with Kevin and watch her over the night,we'll be okay" - I told the guys. They said goodnight and went up to their room to get some rest. Trough the night we didn't move from her side. I relieved when finally she could fall asleep in my arms. My back was against the couch forehead rest as she had her head on my chest,holding my hand softly. She looks so innocent. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kevin passed out in armchair. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peacefully sleep.

**TimeSkip to next morning:**

**Still Kendall's Pov.**

I waked up by Zoe shaking me. I asked concerned, " How are you honey?" She said with a raspy voice," Little Better" We were still in the same place like last night, I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me embracing her. She let out a giggle wich made me chuckle. That's my girl.- I thought.

She whispered tighten the grip on my hand, " I'm gonna be sick" with that she grabbed the bucket and emptied her stomach into it. For this Kevin woke up and in a rush went to the kitchen to bring her ginger and biscuit.

Seconds later he came back with them and poured some ginger handing to Zoe,she took it and drink a few sip then put down on the caffè table, " thanks Kev"

Kevin said smiling, " Anything for my lil brother's girlfriend" Just then there was a ring bell. We exchanged glances.

I asked Kevin, " We waiting for somebody?" He shook his head no. I got up from the couch and told Kevin to take over my place as I went to check out who's at the door. Not suspecting anything bad I opened and the camera flashes,the microphones were in my face. What the hell is going on?- I thought in myself. I stepped back a few steps in shock. What they're doing here?

They asked so many stupid questions like:

" Do you know she cheated on you behind your back?" and " She's now together with Kevin?" or " What do you think about this?" etc.

I don't said a word. I shut the door into their faces and leaned against the door.

Kevin asked me , " You're ok bro?"

I asked softly, "What happened last night cause they thinks you *he points to Zoe* cheat on me with my brother" I had a disgusted look on my face when I imagined. Brr. That's would be crazy.

Their eyes went huge saying at the same time , "WHAT?!"

Kevin defended himself, " All I did that I gave her a kiss on her forehead cause she felt so sick."

Kendall ran trough his hand in his hair, " Gosh,these reporters so irritating"- Kendall sighed.

Just then Zoe piped in, " Babe, you know that would be super insane if I would cheated on you with your brother right?"

Kendall answered, " I know and I don't believed even for a moment that it's true but still the world thinks it happened and you two are a thing" We all winced on the thought of it. Right then the guys rushed down the stairs with worried faces.

Logan asked," What's happened?" when I got a phone call. I look at the ID it was our manager. Now just what I needed. I answered for the call, " Hello...nothing like that happened between them...no...he only gave her a forehead kiss...okay we'll do it,bye" - I hang up the phone. Everybody's eye were on me waiting for me to tell them the news.

"Me,Kevin and Zoe have to tell what really happened and clear out situation"- I told the guys then I turned my attention on my sick girlfriend, " Babe can you stand up?" She nodded and stand up but we had to support her to the door. I was on her left side while Kevin on her other side.

We wet out and began to tell what happened last night to the media. I looked over to my left and all I saw was one moment Zoe's grip on my hand tightened then she fainted,I was fast enough to catch her,I held her unconscious body in my arms.

" KEVING BRING THE CAR KEY,SHE'S NOT OKAY AT ALL"- I told Kevin in a rush.

* * *

**What's wrong with her? What's behind her sickness?You'll get to know in the next chapter:D **

**Review,let me know if you like this chapter:) Thanks for reading**


End file.
